Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 May 2015
11:50 twirl honey 11:50 to the rite 11:50 twirl 11:51 no 11:51 doing this would shatter my fragile awesomeality 11:51 ye 11:51 *homosexuality 11:51 and i'd have to switch to hoovy or scoot 11:51 fine 11:51 hue 11:51 THIS IS FNAF 11:51 I have to change my profile pic to something more subtly dirty 11:51 Hallo 11:51 Hi 11:51 City 11:51 Olla 11:51 Howdy 11:52 Want to join our night of debauchery 11:52 GAO SPY 11:52 F*CK 11:52 fine by me 11:52 BRING THE PYRO 11:52 WE'RE GOING SPY CHECKING 11:52 NO SANDVICH SAVE US 11:52 We are gonna delve into the deep webs City 11:52 Wanna join? 11:52 AND VODKA 11:52 you are the worst hoovy ever 11:52 I'll be the Medic to your Scout Gao 11:52 yes 11:52 that doesn't work 11:52 Shhh 11:53 sure :3 11:53 Medic's never go with scouts 11:53 YAS 11:53 >:( 11:53 im going to wash my eyes with bleach 11:53 too bad gao 11:53 Medics go with hoovy 11:53 nah 11:53 one sec 11:53 NAH 11:53 Pyros ftw 11:53 I'll be the Spy to your Sniper then Gao 11:53 Yes, I agree 11:53 It's time to go spy checking 11:53 Uh 11:53 Sniper and Spy hate each other 11:53 mm 11:53 There was a hole 11:53 *whole 11:53 still m8 11:53 yeah 11:53 Sniper vs Spy update 11:53 Literally titled "Sniper vs Spy" 11:54 You should say: 11:54 "I'll be the Demoman to your soldier" 11:54 uh 11:54 Ok I'm done washing my eyes 11:54 Wat Eliot 11:54 Or 11:54 "I'll be the pyro to your engie" works too 11:54 Yes, it's finally happening 11:54 Enragement Anon is getting enraged 11:55 (uses whack a Kerbal and hits a kerb all with a ball and it kills him) 11:55 The plan is almost complete 11:55 and there you are a sniper aiming at a big juicy heavy, your about to head shot him your about to click your mouse and..... Your dead cause a spy was behind you 11:55 It all ends here FNaF Fanon Wiki 11:55 "Big juicy heavy" 11:55 i guess he didn't have.... THE BALLS (csi Miami scream) 11:55 What Gao 11:55 What are you talking about 11:55 yup 11:55 link me 11:55 YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH 11:55 *glasses* 11:55 Thread:48398 11:56 thank 11:56 I thought you liked Phil... 11:56 The plan is almost complete 11:56 Tonight is the finest night of debauchery in all the land 11:56 It's not Phil 11:56 He's not Enragement Anon 11:56 woah wot 11:56 Oh who is it? 11:56 There is a difference between 11:56 who's judging who 11:56 Phil and Enragement Anon 11:56 A big one 11:56 who's enragement anon XD 11:56 phil lester 11:56 inb4 yer mum 11:56 1. Phil is mature, Enragement Anon is not 11:56 2. Phil is funny, Enragement Anon tries to hard 11:56 amen m8 11:56 Nope. 11:56 Chuck Testa. 11:57 oh snap 11:57 So Eliot 11:57 ye 11:57 Have you set up Livestream? 11:57 Oh is that the person that made spring? 11:57 almost 11:57 Livestream- 11:57 what 11:57 Gao 11:57 You're going 11:57 To livestream 11:57 The deep web 11:57 Livestream has a chatroom, and screen recording software 11:57 yes 11:57 im done 11:58 hawt...? 11:58 let us make sure 11:58 not to visit 11:58 CP 11:58 kiddie pr0nz 11:58 CP is badass 11:58 People record their crap on the Deep Web so gg 11:58 "I like your puffles! 11:58 ...If you know what I mean" 11:58 what even 11:58 https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=deep+web+browsing&spfreload=1 11:58 That's what she said 11:59 �� 11:59 Dman ruined the joke 11:59 HA 11:59 Ikr 11:59 OH BTW 11:59 City 11:59 Your icon 11:59 is amazing 11:59 Ticci is a bae 11:59 keyword: "a" 12:00 k 12:00 keyword "k" 12:00 K 12:00 wot 12:00 :^( 12:00 Awkward 12:00 rip me 12:00 No 12:00 That would be strange 12:00 Wtf 12:00 Let us save this unusualness for the deep web 12:00 why city 12:00 YES 12:01 First, Eliot has to set up Tor 12:01 Wtf is this: http://www.shroomery.org/forums/showflat.php/Number/16690943/fpart/all/vc/1 12:01 HA HA HA HA 12:01 That is sooo messed up 12:01 i can't even 12:01 WHAT THE F*CKING F*CK IN THE NAME OF ALL F*CKING F*CKERY IS THIS F*CKING MOTHR F*CKING SH1TTY MOTHER F*CKING F*CKED UP MOTHER F*CKING MOTHER F*CKED SH1T 12:01 rip me 12:01 wot 12:02 OOOHH BABY A TRIPLE 12:02 MUM GET TEH CAMERA 12:02 MY PERVERTED NERD QUEST SHALL BEGIN 12:02 wot 12:02 Lol wut 12:03 Ok 12:03 "Perverted nerd quest" 12:03 i see 12:03 im going to punch the like button in the face like a boss 12:03 I much rather prefer 12:03 "Night of debauchery" 12:03 and high fives all round 12:03 No, I disagree 12:04 Eliot. Have you set up Tor properly and have you disabled Javascript? 12:04 We need more debauchery 12:04 And to do so 12:04 We must bring in 12:04 The chosen one 12:04 me? 12:04 no 12:04 someone worse 12:04 i need to figure out to do the record screen chat room livestream broadcast 12:04 someone hidious 12:04 someone 12:04 not gud 12:04 me 12:04 no 12:04 let me f*cking finish 12:04 him 12:04 jeez 12:04 no 12:05 k Eliot. 12:05 SHIZCA 12:05 It should be easy 12:05 let me f*cking finish you degraded soulless garbage 12:05 no 12:05 THATS MY GAO 12:05 He comes 12:05 That' sweat I thought 12:05 Nien! 12:05 wat* 12:05 Guten tag 12:05 Yes! 12:05 This was not what I expected 12:05 woah 12:06 HES U 12:06 Who called for Medic 12:06 my body was not ready 12:06 Without permission 12:06 IM THE SCATMAN 12:06 Nien! Ze human body is alvays veady! 12:06 VES VY VRIEND 12:06 What have I created 12:06 F*KIN COMPUTER FROM 2010 YOU JUST HAVE TO LAST ME HOPEFULLY UNTIL DECEMBER CMON DONT BE A B*STARD NOW 12:06 Do you know what date it is guys? 12:06 It is 12:06 wot 12:07 OCTOBERFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRSSY 12:07 No it's not 12:07 IT IS ALVAYS VEADY 12:07 body 12:07 is 12:07 not 12:07 OCTOOOOOOOOOOBEEEEERRRR FEEEEERST 12:07 What even 12:07 #bodyisreadyformedic 12:07 HAAALLLEEEEEEUUUUJJAAAAAHHHHH 12:07 Yes! 12:07 oh 12:07 * Gaomon333 pulls out Medigun 12:08 It is time for ze uber! 12:08 oo bby 12:08 No 12:08 y 12:08 SMACK CAM (Smacks city and runs for it)BWOLOLLLLLLOLL 12:08 That would shatter my fragile heterosexuality 12:08 333, begone you demon 12:08 SLAPALITY 12:09 twirl honey 12:09 twirl 12:09 i play as mileena too much 12:09 skyrim shuffle 12:10 * Gaomon332 twirls 12:10 Does my new hat make my hat look hatty? 12:10 FREEZE EVERYBODY CALP YO HANDS 12:10 TWIRL GURL 12:11 ROUND TWO 12:11 DERP 12:11 duuurrrrrrrrr 12:11 deeeeerrrrrrrrpppppppp 12:12 HEY GAO I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKÉMON BATTLE 12:12 Are you sh!tting me 12:12 ... 12:12 Trainer Dmandom wants to fight 12:12 No 12:12 As a Digimon I have the right to refuse 12:13 i can't let you pass till you beat my caterpie 12:13 which is lvl 99 12:13 * Gaomon332 brutally punches the life out of Caterpie and mugs Dman 12:13 OK 12:13 GOOOOO MILEY CYRUS 12:13 MILEY USE TWERK OF DOOM 12:14 no 12:14 Gaomon became Digital Data 12:14 (it's not very effective 12:14 i know 12:14 FINE 12:14 wow 12:14 I WILL GET MY AGUMON GOD 12:15 damn agumon 12:15 like the charmander of digimon 12:15 i hate it 12:15 * Gaomon332 bans agumon from chat 12:16 mm bby 12:16 Yeaaaaaa I forgot he's wargreymon 12:16 twirl honey 12:16 twirl 12:16 skyrim shuffle 12:16 (twurl) 12:17 thatll be 500000000000¥ 12:17 http://www.quotev.com/MasterOfTricks 12:17 wait no 12:17 nvm that link 12:17 "Star-Scream" 12:18 No 12:18 no 12:18 "Star-Cream" 12:18 better 12:18 ignore that link 12:18 that pinged for me 12:18 That's what he said 12:18 shh 12:18 Act natural 12:19 Dman is spy 12:19 I never asked fo this 12:19 No I am -back stabs gao- 12:19 f*k 12:19 HIGH FIVE 12:19 medic kill city and dman 12:20 pen is 12:20 "YOU FAILED" 12:20 k 12:20 PEN15 12:20 inhale my knife enragement pyro 12:20 inhale me 12:20 o.O 12:20 what wven 12:20 i am an element 12:20 even* 12:20 i am neon 12:20 Enhale my spam enragement chat 12:21 i would kindly inhale 12:21 :) 12:21 inhale my fish enragement fish 12:21 uhgruydbyushhzusnjixsnhuxuhexnuhdxhudhy 12:21 mmm 12:21 XD 12:21 let us have 12:21 a contest 12:21 the winner 12:21 MY WORK IS DONE 12:21 gits gud 12:22 Bear the bear 420/69 -IGN 12:22 M8 I'm already gud 12:22 what is the contest 12:22 inhale 12:22 would quikscope agin 420/360 12:22 omfg 12:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5WADmcCDO8 12:23 omfg 12:23 The one who reks sum skrubs with a 420 yes scope wins 12:23 there was this tumblr post 12:23 i cried 12:23 tumblr 12:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofxmHlAjLs4 12:23 yes 12:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXd_5s60pHw 12:26 oh 12:26 well 12:26 this is 12:26 awkward 12:26 no 12:27 i am the master of disguise 12:27 ok 12:27 k 12:29 o 12:26 oh 12:26 well 12:26 this is 12:26 awkward 12:26 no 12:27 i am the master of disguise 12:27 ok 12:27 k 12:29 o 12:31 who's body is ready for a night of debauchery 12:32 you've been saying that for the past hour 12:32 who cares 12:32 we are doing 12:32 a crazy thing 12:32 Pootis 12:33 ye 12:33 my computer had a virus this morning 12:33 *inhales deeply* 12:34 "inhale" 12:34 hawt 12:34 why eliot 12:34 did you disable javascript yet 12:34 and get tor? 12:35 and follow directions on how to step up tor? 12:36 its disabled 12:37 k 12:38 YOU ALL READY 12:38 Ok 12:38 yes 12:38 SO 12:38 YES 12:38 12:38 let this night of debauchery be one remembered by the scholars 12:39 mm ye 12:39 Eliot. 12:39 Link us to the Stream 12:39 when you are ready 12:40 FOX 12:40 YOU WANNA JOIN 12:40 Yea 12:40 OUR NIGHT OF DEBAUCHERY IN THE DEEP WEBS 12:41 YES 12:41 WE WILL LOOK DEEP INTO THE WORLD OF CRIMINAL ACTIV- 12:41 nvm 12:41 lel 12:41 we are just gonna be in the deep web 12:41 no 12:41 wat 12:42 it's a documentary m8 12:42 if she joins 12:42 we will shatter her fragile mind with subliminal messages 12:42 we are making a """"documentary"""" 12:42 oh ye 12:42 MAKEGAOADMIN 12:42 lel 12:42 #hypocrite 12:43 I will only have a hour of debauchery with you all 12:43 for bed is at 10 12:43 cause school 12:43 Same here, but bed is 9 for me 12:43 ah 12:44 what a horrible debauchery 12:44 rip 12:44 i have all night 12:44 literally 12:44 k 12:44 inb4 no school 12:44 Also, I looked at this copy of a painting that if you looked at the actual thing, you'd die within a year 12:44 It's unknown if copies can do the same thing 12:44 oh 12:45 Let's hope that copies don't do the same thing 12:46 k 12:46 have fun being ded 12:46 tell 'em freddy sent ya 12:46 Oh, maybe the copies only make you feel sick and that the real one will kill you 12:47 k 12:48 woot noot 12:48 Thank gods 12:49 * Gaomon332 gives fox the original 12:49 tell 'em freddy sent ya 12:50 k 12:50 ... 12:50 * Foxstar241 dies within a year 12:50 TH: Two faced little beast 12:51 Chat's dead 12:52 i win 12:52 no 12:52 chat is not dead 12:52 chat is having a night of debauchery 12:52 yes 12:52 ELIOT 12:53 ... 12:53 I was joking 12:54 no 12:54 no joking is allowed 12:54 k 12:54 for this you are not invited to my night of debauchery 12:55 XP 12:56 IVAN 12:56 guys 12:56 inhale 12:56 YOU WANNA JOIN OUR NIGHT OF DEBAUCHERY 12:56 I need you to listen to this 12:56 k 12:57 k 12:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fz2Uye6caw4 12:58 dangit 12:58 broken link 12:58 lemme try again... 12:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fz2Uye6Caw4 12:59 ther we go 01:00 and this 01:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-dG7OYeOZc 01:00 seriously though 01:00 the pictures remind me of tim burton's claymations 01:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsB4uTPUVzM 01:01 but... 01:01 rn't the voices creepy? D; 01:01 meh 01:01 which one are you on? 01:02 it is time for us to roleplay as spies 01:02 I will begin 01:02 *sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap sap* 01:02 k 01:02 I think I have ridden this map of all sentries teleporters and dispensers possible 01:03 Which means 01:03 i win 01:03 spy's curvacious hips sashayed as he got ready to capture his prey 01:03 u wot m8 01:03 k 01:04 https://vine.co/v/eKDuwd0weBI 01:05 k 01:05 https://vine.co/v/eWUYAzqd3An 01:05 https://vine.co/v/OLHBEVLUwiP 01:06 wot is dat 01:06 shh 01:06 does it include 01:06 debauchery 01:06 maybe 01:08 I see. 01:09 http://weeabooegg.tumblr.com/post/119189369679/sailorfailures 01:10 strange 01:10 i was not ready 01:11 http://weeabooegg.tumblr.com/post/119188579199/currentlyhungryaf-when-your-conversation-with 01:11 me and gao talking 01:12 Needs more Kermit 01:06 shh 01:06 does it include 01:06 debauchery 01:06 maybe 01:08 I see. 01:09 http://weeabooegg.tumblr.com/post/119189369679/sailorfailures 01:10 strange 01:10 i was not ready 01:11 http://weeabooegg.tumblr.com/post/119188579199/currentlyhungryaf-when-your-conversation-with 01:11 me and gao talking 01:12 Needs more Kermit 01:12 Also since when did you have a beard 01:12 idk 01:13 http://weeabooegg.tumblr.com/post/119187855494/hanukkahlewinsky-text-from-ex-i-miss-u-me 01:16 you ready to get webbing 01:17 for real this time 01:17 OH ye 01:17 you've been saying that for like two hours 01:17 Eliot has set up Tor 01:17 THe Event is ready 01:17 my body is ready 01:17 For real this time? 01:17 i am excited m8 01:18 This better be legit 01:18 hopefully 01:18 ELIOT I swear ON ME MUM 01:18 https://vine.co/v/eAqiDW9zKwd 01:18 j'ai formidable 01:18 yes 01:18 damn spy 01:18 link the livestream 01:19 this is it 01:19 prepare your anuses 01:19 the debauchery is about to begin 01:19 https://vine.co/v/Oe0E5lavOdY 01:20 *Ahem* 01:20 mmm yeas 01:20 I must assume the best posture for this 01:20 eliot 01:20 It is delicate and takes time 01:20 what is the hold up 01:20 ...Ok... almost there 01:20 ...Ok here we go 01:20 https://vine.co/v/M3mTu7IlzXd 01:21 "I'm about to have the time of my f*cking life 01:21 "YES" 01:21 "Devour my hot bird ass Freddy" 01:21 "GET F*CKED FAZF*CK AND CO." 01:21 "what the f*ck is this sh!t" 01:21 mm k 01:21 eliot 01:21 what 01:21 is 01:21 the 01:21 hold 01:21 up 01:22 Is this debauchery happening or what 01:21 eliot 01:21 what 01:21 is 01:21 the 01:21 hold 01:21 up 01:22 Is this debauchery happening or what 01:22 he is having trouble with livestream 01:22 gods bless it 01:22 https://vine.co/v/eKXu7LUpi0u 01:25 k 01:26 we are experiencing technical difficulties 01:26 pardon 01:27 awkward 01:28 faking livestream 01:28 y 01:29 idk 01:30 https://livestream.com/accounts/13621056/events/4059808 01:30 YES 01:30 yis 01:31 GAO 01:31 now what shall i do on tor 01:31 inhale 01:31 JOIN 01:31 k 01:31 dafuq is this giygas theme or something 01:31 Yea right 01:32 Ok 01:31 GAO 01:31 now what shall i do on tor 01:31 inhale 01:31 JOIN 01:31 k 01:31 dafuq is this giygas theme or something 01:31 Yea right 01:32 Ok 01:33 my tears 01:33 wot 01:35 LOADING 01:35 uhg 01:35 y 01:37 Ok 01:37 SO 01:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgUbRpdUN1w 01:39 Puo 01:40 *Pup 01:40 Would you like to join 01:40 YEASH 01:40 This night of debauchery 01:40 YEASH I WUD 01:40 PLZ 01:40 someone give her the link 01:40 i too lazy 01:41 http://youtubedoubler.com/fsCy nu 01:41 i hav ma own moozik 01:41 Ok 01:42 so 01:42 where do i begin 01:43 B) 01:43 you dont 01:43 >:) 01:43 fak u 01:43 nu 01:43 Pup used: leek slap 01:44 * Gaomon332 is hit with a leek 01:44 hawter than expected 01:44 does 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 effect 01:44 on hawtness 01:43 B) 01:43 you dont 01:43 >:) 01:43 fak u 01:43 nu 01:43 Pup used: leek slap 01:44 * Gaomon332 is hit with a leek 01:44 hawter than expected 01:44 does 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 effect 01:44 on hawtness 01:44 i guess 01:46 i ran out of mountain dew 01:46 my life is horrible 01:46 :( 01:46 You got lucky 01:46 In Scotland, it's hard to find Mtn Dew 01:46 k 01:46 wel 01:47 We need Leek flavored dew 01:47 OMG YES 01:47 MKU 01:47 *MIKU 01:48 GIT UR BAGZ WER GOING ON AN ADVENTURE 01:48 TO FIND 01:48 http://livestream.com/accounts/13621056/events/4059808 01:48 THE LEEK FLAVORED DEWWWWW 01:48 HE IS GONNA LOOK AT THE FET1SHES 01:48 NOO 01:49 Making Rachel the Duck's page :\ 01:49 amo ur here yey 01:49 k 01:49 *:/ 01:49 would u like to come with uus 01:49 on our 01:50 mtn dew adventure 01:50 no 01:50 night of debauchery 01:50 GAOUFAKINGBISHIMGUNNAGETLUKASHEZGUNNAFAKINGSTABUWITHAFAKINGFORK 01:50 whos 01:50 whoa 01:50 calm the f*ck down miku 01:51 Miku used: Leek slap 01:51 Miku used: Leek murder 01:51 :( 01:51 Miku used: Stuff in a leek suit 01:52 git gud 01:52 * Gaomon332 instakill miku 01:52 :) 01:52 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 01:52 GAOUFAKINGBISHIMGUNNAGETLUKASHEZGUNNAFAKINGSTABUWITHAFAKINGFORK 01:52 *goes on a loop 01:53 Miku used: Leek slap 01:53 Miku used: Leek murder 01:53 Miku used: Stuff in a leek suit 01:53 git gud 01:53 GAOUFAKINGBISHIMGUNNAGETLUKASHEZGUNNAFAKINGSTABUWITHAFAKINGFORK 01:53 Miku used: Leek slap Miku used: Leek murder 01:53 Miku used: Stuff in a leek suit git gud 01:53 * Gaomon332 instakill miku in all dimensions and universes and timelines forever 01:53 :) 01:53 ofak 01:54 *summons luka* 01:54 guess this is ur new 3rd waifu, gao-kun 01:52 GAOUFAKINGBISHIMGUNNAGETLUKASHEZGUNNAFAKINGSTABUWITHAFAKINGFORK 01:52 *goes on a loop 01:53 Miku used: Leek slap 01:53 Miku used: Leek murder 01:53 Miku used: Stuff in a leek suit 01:53 git gud 01:53 GAOUFAKINGBISHIMGUNNAGETLUKASHEZGUNNAFAKINGSTABUWITHAFAKINGFORK 01:53 Miku used: Leek slap Miku used: Leek murder 01:53 Miku used: Stuff in a leek suit git gud 01:53 * Gaomon332 instakill miku in all dimensions and universes and timelines forever 01:53 :) 01:53 ofak 01:54 *summons luka* 01:54 guess this is ur new 3rd waifu, gao-kun 01:55 k bai 01:55 wut 01:55 o 01:55 um 01:55 plz dont leave meh foxstar 01:58 YOU WILL SEE 01:58 IT WILL FINALLY 01:58 BE JUST YOU AND ME 01:58 TILL THE END OF THE WORLD 01:58 I WANT YOU 01:58 I DEEPLY NEED YOU 01:58 I WONT FORGET YOU 01:58 YOU'RE MY SANCTUARY 01:58 wu- 01:58 PUP 01:58 THATZ MA SONG 01:59 um 01:59 no gumi 01:59 i wuz borrow- U STEAL MY SONG 01:59 U STEALLL MY SOOONG 01:59 hi 02:00 i guess 02:00 Hello 02:00 Lol that came out a little like BB 02:00 HUMANOIDSS 02:00 wait a minute... 02:00 hola 02:00 plz dont leave meh fandom 02:00 YOU WILL SEE IT WILL FINALLY BE JUST YOU AND ME TILL THE END OF THE WORLD I WANT YOU I DEEPLY NEED YOU I WONT FORGET YOU YOU'RE MY SANCTUARY 02:00 Howdy 02:00 we are having a night of debauchery 02:01 nvm evwyonez here 02:01 yes, it is fun 02:01 Hey Gao 02:01 we are looking at french deep web links 02:01 we have already encountered an animal porn simulator 02:01 Lol :3 02:01 i swear to gods if we find french CP 02:01 imma cry 02:01 and cry 02:01 Wut ._. 02:01 shh 02:01 //paps 02:01 "paps" 02:01 In 02:01 http://livestream.com/accounts/13621056/events/4059808 02:01 * Gaomon332 replaces the P with an F 02:02 huehuehue 02:02 //pafs 02:02 NO 02:02 02:02 omg 02:02 lol 02:02 Y 02:02 02:02 "y" 02:02 because 02:02 i can 02:02 I WEAR MY LEEKS LIKE THIS 02:02 no miku 02:03 no 02:03 * Seth Reuben got gud 02:03 when did he- 02:03 GOT GUD 02:03 Since yesterday 02:03 FAKING GOT GUD GUMIIIIII 02:04 lol 02:04 o god shes having a crisis 02:04 wel 02:04 um 02:04 k 02:04 :3 02:08 02:08 fox fandom plz dont leave meh 02:08 and 02:08 u know 02:08 :( 02:09 BUT WUT HAPPENED TO THE NIGHT OF DEBAUCHERY 02:09 NUUUUUUU 02:10 I WILLLLL SAAAAAAVE UUUUUUUUU 02:10 AND THENU WILL LOVE ME 02:10 oh 02:10 this is akward 02:11 Yiff/10 02:11 That night of debauchery sucked 02:11 When pup started typing things 68% similar to Gao, (insert pup's gender here) realized (insert pup's gender here) was... 02:11 indeed 02:11 Becoming gao. 02:11 she 02:12 wut 02:12 No 02:12 fak u 02:12 That would shatter her fragile pupmakerality 02:12 NUUU FANDOM 02:12 THE LIES U SUCCU- pup u b1sh 02:13 om nom 02:13 nom nom 02:13 ~ me irl 02:13 * Gaomon332 feeds miku a leek and revives Miky in every dimension, universe and timeline 02:13 now shut up enragement miku, thanks 02:13 *eats leek* 02:14 thank you, gao-kun 02:14 MIKU GRAMMAR DETECTOR 3.0: gao has said miku wrong once, give him a huuuggeee cake. 02:14 * Gaomon332 gets weird face 02:14 Miku... that's not a leek... 02:14 ._. 02:14 it's a cucumber 02:14 :) 02:14 wut did u feed my miku 02:14 dun dun dunnnnnnnn. 02:14 NUUUUUUUUU 02:14 Blame Ender 02:14 He sold them 02:14 k 02:14 And told me it was the new leek flavour 02:14 Gao 02:15 a trade 02:15 ENDERUBISH 02:15 IMGUNNA 02:15 GETLUKA 02:15 AND 02:15 A trade? 02:15 more tapes for those cucumbers 02:15 SHEZGUNNA 02:15 STABUWITH 02:15 AFAKING 02:15 Hm 02:15 Nah 02:15 FORK 02:15 MIKU, SIT 02:15 :( 02:15 but the tapes are the best ones in the bunch 02:15 * Gaomon332 gives Miku a Miku-snack 02:15 (Leek) 02:15 gao 02:15 Do i look like i care 02:15 thats another cucumber 02:15 lindsay's weird 02:16 dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn. 02:16 i cuntrol miku, nawt u gao=kun 02:16 i need more nowi 02:16 *gao-kun 02:16 rly 02:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB0DU4DoPP4 02:16 Nowi X Cuco is legit. 02:16 * Gaomon332 shows everyone a photograph 02:16 LOOK AT THIS PHOTOGRAPG 02:16 *PHOTOGRAPH 02:16 every time I do, it makes me laugh 02:16 like, how did our eyes get so red? 02:17 and what the hell is on 'Vinny's head? 02:17 And this is where I threw up 02:17 I think the janitor cleaned it up 02:18 that is the best parody ever 02:18 im speechless 02:18 Yes, I'm amazing 02:18 Um 02:18 question 02:19 Yiff? 02:19 No 02:19 k 02:19 yeash, kami-chan 02:19 i'm out then 02:19 Is being able to relate to my OCs good or bad? 02:19 Good 02:19 It helps you roleplay as them 02:19 depends if your oc's life was bad or good 02:19 Gives you a better understanding on what they'd do 02:19 tru 02:20 I literally relate to none of my OCs tho 02:20 I relate to teelson maybe cuz hes my friggin persona 02:20 like, the closest thing I could relate myself to is probably Billy Chucklesworth 02:20 i dont giv them personaliteez 02:20 Speaking of Billy 02:20 chat intensifies 02:20 I relate to Amy cuz we are both negative nancies 02:20 dafuq i haven't used him in 5000 years 02:21 "Chucklesworth" 02:21 Is Billy your original OC? 02:40 Can he join mine 02:40 Gao. We have Hammerhood stew. Join us 02:41 Guh, Hammerhoods 02:41 Hate them 02:41 Low accuracy 02:41 But high power at the first time you encounter them 02:41 "Hammerhood psyched up" 02:41 Ok for grinding, I guess 02:41 Death 02:41 Like Backup Bash formed into a character 02:42 Yes 02:42 almost never hits, but pens you when it does 02:43 I never played dragon quest. 02:43 if thats what ya talkin bout 02:43 Fun Fact: In DQVIII the first Miniboss was a hammerhood 02:43 A cowardly one 02:43 Sorry 02:44 *gives Ender a (bacon) * 02:45 I only played 02:45 V, VI and IX 02:45 Always got rekt on the final boss of VI 02:45 Hm 02:45 like once i got to his third form with only Carter alive 02:45 and i got rekt so bad 02:46 DQVIII has the hardest final final boss ever 02:46 Not only must you kill him 02:46 but all the other post fame bosses before 02:46 post game 02:47 Anyway 02:47 I have 3 words 02:47 Metal 02:47 King 02:47 Slime 02:48 How does one go about killing those sh!t f*ckersÉ 02:48 Um. Executioner 02:48 Executioner=Backup Bash 02:48 Basically 02:48 or hatchet man 02:50 Anyway 02:50 I must go 02:50 (Oh btw, I heard of a liquid metal King slime in IX. Oh dear god he has like 120 HP) 08:54 oi 08:54 oi 08:54 potates 08:54 oj 08:54 oh 08:54 oi 08:54 potatoes 08:55 oi 08:57 swiggity swooty 08:57 coming for that booty 09:02 your debauchery sucked 09:02 which is why i am throwing my own 09:02 week of debauchery 09:04 WOT 09:04 NO 09:04 09:05 WE HAV FOUND IT 09:05 THE PERFECT THING 09:05 Too bad 09:05 Because 09:05 http://original.livestream.com/guide/livetv 09:05 BREATHE IT IN 09:05 I already have the touch 09:05 of power 09:05 ARE WE GONNA DELVE INTO THE WORLD OF THE DEEP WEB AGAIN 09:06 k 09:06 Have fun 09:06 I said 09:06 "ARE WE GONNA DELVE INTO THE WORLD OF THE DEEP WEB AGAIN" 09:06 "ARE WE" 09:06 i said 09:06 "Have fun" 09:06 "Have fun" 09:06 I said 09:06 "ARE WE" 09:06 A QUESTION 09:06 I said 09:06 "Have fun" 09:06 listen m8 09:06 I said 09:06 "Have fun" 09:06 A catchphrase 09:07 we are gonna actually click links 09:07 k 09:07 gonna find da hitmenz 09:07 gonna see how long i'll survive 09:07 with 20 on my as$ 09:08 hot 09:08 no 09:08 bad 09:08 i mean 09:08 i will hire 20 09:08 to kill me 09:08 it'll be topkek 09:08 :( 09:08 i'm telling ya 09:08 have fun being dead 09:08 oh btw 09:08 we have this "field test" coming up in june 09:08 apparently 09:08 Professionals have standards 09:08 k 09:09 i expect a present 09:09 it's the hunger games 09:09 :) 09:09 idk 09:09 'cause 09:09 my teacher said that shiz 09:09 and i trust him 09:09 i hate the hunger games 09:09 DO DDDDOOOOOOO DOO 09:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dttj5NJhhj0 09:10 You can whistle, cool 09:11 no i can't 09:11 k 09:11 i can 09:11 have fun not being able to whistle 09:11 wow 09:11 u wot 09:11 imma spend the whole field test crying in a tree 09:12 k 09:12 i don't think you'll get good marks for that 09:12 but k 10:39 Sup m7 10:42 K so you're gonna ignore me while you indulge yourself in the glories of debauchery? Seems legit. 10:47 make me the overlord 10:47 hot 10:48 no 10:48 :( 10:48 KAMO is worst ship confirmed 10:48 Makami is gud 10:48 k 10:49 hey 10:49 i'm making two new characters 10:49 aka me 10:49 One of which is special 10:49 For he shall be my last 10:49 Oh 10:49 ok 10:49 Yo Eliot 10:49 He's bust with debauchery 10:49 I think 10:50 Friggin ordering drugs >:( 10:50 I am not even on his l i v e s t r e am 10:50 Or maybe he's hiring those hitmen 10:50 without me? 10:50 Better watch out 10:50 damn that's cold asf 10:50 There's spies about 10:50 AH F*CK 10:50 OR Talon Company Merca 10:50 mercs 10:50 SPY SAPPIN' MAH SENTRY 10:50 eliot knows that only i know how to negotiate prices 10:51 k 10:51 (uses a Sapper that plays caramelldansen which causes the robots to do caramelldansen) 10:51 MUHAHAHAHA 10:51 it's how i get my cheap cocaine 10:51 did you know: TF2 is a hat simulator with an FPS minigame 10:51 k 10:52 DROP LIKE AN EARTHQUAKE(flops and moves spastically) 10:53 youve been asleep for 99..9999999999999999 10:54 no 10:54 that would shatter my winning streak of not sleeping until 5 in the morning 10:55 I don't sleep at all 10:55 k 10:59 Also that fake fnaf game maker kinda looks familiar I've seen a engine on www.gamejolt.com butt I think it was a FPS engine 10:52 DROP LIKE AN EARTHQUAKE(flops and moves spastically) 10:53 youve been asleep for 99..9999999999999999 10:54 no 10:54 that would shatter my winning streak of not sleeping until 5 in the morning 10:55 I don't sleep at all 10:55 k 10:59 Also that fake fnaf game maker kinda looks familiar I've seen a engine on www.gamejolt.com butt I think it was a FPS engine 11:01 im dying 11:03 oi 11:03 y 11:04 dunununununununun I'm not away 11:04 mananananana FAT MAN 11:04 (I meant the gun in fallout 3) 11:04 "Replaced... 11:04 Destroyed... 11:04 Never forgotten..." 11:05 aaaaahhhh I love the smell of mini nukes in the mornin 11:05 -some random teaser for my new/final game 11:05 BRING THE HYPE 11:06 Now I'm not the only one with a little Sh11:20 oi 11:21 oi 11:22 oi 11:22 wanna 11:22 gao 11:23 what 11:23 hi 11:23 and 11:23 in a bit 11:23 wanna 11:23 have 11:23 a 11:23 night 11:23 of 11:23 debauchery 11:23 what 11:23 hi 11:23 and 11:23 in a bit 11:23 wanna 11:23 have 11:23 a 11:23 night 11:23 of 11:23 debauchery 11:24 no 11:24 your debaucheries suck 11:24 fak u 11:24 CaH 11:24 was 11:24 fun 11:24 and we need bitcoins so 11:30 i should not be aloud to google nyan cat or benedict cumberbatch 11:33 Hi 11:34 New member? 11:46 meems amp; in my pants now am i? 11:06 It's not needed 11:06 ... 11:06 You are a strange man 11:06 I don't want to go backstage with you 11:07 I'm going to play Team Fortress 2 11:07 Ping me if you need me for anything 11:07 That's what she said 11:07 im going to play some FALLOUT 11:07 adios amigos 11:08 FALL OUT BOY 2015 05 18